It is desirable to be able to clean the working surface of devices that are used for probe card cleaning and semiconductor hardware cleaning wafers which are used to remove debris from wafer handling equipment (such as robot arms and end effectors) and wafer stages (such as a wafer chuck, wafer tables and/or pre-align chucks). The foreign matter and particulates collected on the probe card cleaning and hardware cleaning wafers are removed by the particle removal device that allows the surface debris that has been collected and removed from a probe card or the wafer handling hardware to be collected and discarded.
It is desirable to provide a cleaning method that allows the use of the particle removal device to refresh the working surface without the use of an outside vendor or the use of a wet washing step as part of the cleaning process.
Thus, it is desirable to provide such as cleaning method and system and it is to this end that the disclosure is directed.